<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In your hands by StoneDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861917">In your hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneDragon/pseuds/StoneDragon'>StoneDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alexandra Cabot - Fandom, Law &amp; Order: SVU, olivia benson - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/F, Fluffy, Lesbian Sex, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Missing Scene, being away, sad but cute ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:35:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneDragon/pseuds/StoneDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken far away by the Witness Protection Program, Alexandra Cabot seems to be crashing down for being away from your love one, but she remains strong for knowing it's for her own protection... for both of them, actually... But an unexpected visit makes her rethink about everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is short and will be divided into just 4 chapters...</p><p>**Just when I trusted and a whole life I imagined<br/>Just when I closed my eyes and jumped not knowing what was coming next **</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Somewhere in Alaska...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For more than eight months without talking to </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>and homesickness hitting harder than before! Alaskan winter is more severe than other seasons, and Alexandra Cabot knew she shouldn't feel weak that way, since it's for your safety to stay in that state and that city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's past 3 am and a cell phone desperately rings. Alexandra gropes the dresser next to it, finding the object.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Hello?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Alex? </span>
  <span>— a female voice asks in a loving way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> It's me... who is it? </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Alexandra responds already imagining that it's something related to her job as assistant prosecutor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> It's Liv...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, Alexandra feels her body stir, her heart beats fast and she bites her lower lip for fear of crying when she hears the voice she has been missing for months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However... for your safety and that of Olivia Benson as well, Alexandra knows that she shouldn't be encouraged and much less like that connection, however painful it may be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Olivia?! What you want? </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Alexandra asks pretending irritation, sits on the bed and looks at the digital clock announcing 3h02m. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> It's dawn...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you... but it's just... </span>
  <span>— Olivia starts to explain in a weak voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Are you okay, Liv? Are you drunk? Did something happen? </span>
  <span>— Alexandra questions trying not to cry more than she already cries for talking to the woman she most wants to see again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Well... I'm not drunk... but something happened, yes... I wanted to see you... I need to see you, Alex... </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Olivia says softly. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> But I believe you're not too excited for that... or that you don't even miss me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexandra doesn't answer, walks to the bathroom, closes the door and leans her body against the cold wood, wishing not to cry as she does at that moment. Of course, she wants to see Olivia more than anything in the world, to feel those kisses again, to laugh again at the nonsense she says and to feel that body against yours one more time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, still keeping her fortress inside, Alexandra sighs heavily when she says:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Liv... you know we can't... We promise that we could take it and that we would go on with our lives... Please don't call me anymore… don't make it difficult!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No, Alex, wait! Please don't hang up! — Olivia pleads in a tired voice and seems to cry weakly. — Please... I need to see you...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking your head and forbidding your heart to feel happy when she hears that Olivia misses her too, Alexandra sighs before answering:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Okay... we can video call...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah, well, now I can't... — Olivia answers leaving Alexandra confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Really?!! </span>
  <span>Where are you?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> I'm at the corner of your house, almost stopping the car I rented in front of your home. </span>
  <span>— Olivia answers in a crying voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, Alexandra opens her eyes wide and tries not to believe it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— What do you mean, in front of my house?! I'm not in New York, you crazy! I'm still in...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I know! I'm in Alaska, in your city, in front of your house! Put on a nice warm outfit and go outside... — Olivia's voice sounds cheerful before hanging up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexandra can't say anything right away, puts her cell phone next to the sink and turns on the tap. After washing her face, she looks at herself in the mirror, trying to understand how Olivia Benson would be in Alaska, right in front of her house?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah! What am I doing here?!?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She runs to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>closet</span>
  </em>
  <span>, where she chooses any outfit, putting on gray sweatpants, a black hooded sweatshirt and sneakers. After passing on a deodorant and the perfume that Olivia had always adored, she ran out to the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Crazy! She can't be serious?! — Alexandra stops with a hand on the door handle and starts laughing a little nervous. — What am I doing?! Olivia is not here! Can this all be a dream?! We promise that we will be strong and endure the necessary time! If the WPP finds out, she could lose her job...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, sighing heavily and deciding to confirm her madness that the detective isn't in front of her house, Alexandra opens the door and her legs almost soften when looking at Olivia Benson wearing a winter outfit and leaning against a </span>
  <em>
    <span>jeep </span>
  </em>
  <span>while displaying her beautiful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I can't believe it?! — Alexandra mumbles trying not to let her passionate side speak loudly and not wanting to be weak, even though it's the love of her life right there. — Olivia...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening her arms, Olivia exclaims:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I don't care about anything now, Alex! Nothing else! I want you and nothing will stop me from seeing you! Eight months is a long time for those who love...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With silly tears falling from her face and nibbling on her lower lip, Alexandra exclaims:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— You shouldn't have done that, Liv! If they find out...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia walks up to the door and, extending a hand to the blonde, murmurs:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I don't care... Right now, Alex, I don't care about anything other than finally touching your hand and kissing your lips...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexandra seems to hesitate for brief seconds as if she feels a certain fear of something bad might happen, but her love and longing for the detective speak louder. The instant your hand touches Olivia's, your body finally seems to come to life, as if she has been in a coma for all these months and is finally awake, and your breath merges with hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I missed you so much, Liv... But we can't... and if they...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No longer standing that and neither your desire to finally have that woman again in your arms, Olivia holds the blonde in her arms and, after eight months, she kisses her intensely. The world around them fades and all that exists is them, leaving Alexandra with a passionate smile on her lips between kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— We can't, Liv... You crazy... — Alexandra stops the kisses and stares intensely at the brown eyes. — What are you doing here?! How did you find me?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling while caressing the blonde's face, Olivia seems happy when she sees those blue eyes that she misses in her daily life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nothing else matters now, Alex... I came to pick you up to go to a place that no one will find us and that we can stay for a few days without the fear of someone finding out that I'm here...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Liv... — Alexandra says without believing it all. — Are you crazy? What place? What do you mean?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kissing again the lips of the woman she loves, Olivia mumbles:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Do you still trust me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, without having to think or even tremble, Alexandra looks intensely into those brown eyes when she replies:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I trust you with my life... When do we leave?!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just us and a bathtub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Just when I let my guard down... when I saw a salvation for our story... when I decided to keep you in my life..."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once inside the car, Alexandra leans her head on the seat and closes her eyes saying:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— You're still unpredictable, did you know that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia smiles and starts driving quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I thought you were used to waking up at dawn...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Here isn't as busy as New York, Liv. — Alexandra says and looks passionately at the detective. — I missed you...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking quickly at the blonde and returning her attention to the street, Olivia strokes Alexandra's leg with one hand and says:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— And I missed you too...  — the detective laughs and continues to speak: — Don't you want to know where we're going?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Does it matter now? From the moment I got in this car, I have to go wherever you want.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexandra responds with her quick words and keeps her eyes on Olivia, who seems to be surprised by that answer:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yes! You are still very quick in your words!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling without grace, Alexandra gently kisses the detective's cheek and says:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yes, I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean to be rude, Liv. — she looks intensely at Olivia and asks: — Where are we going?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before the brown-haired woman responds, Alexandra recognizes the exit sign for the city to the north of the state and exclaims:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Are we going north?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yes, specifically to a very small town, impossible to be discovered by anyone who knows us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia replied smiling and noticed Alexandra's blue eyes widen and look at her in fright:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Are you crazy?! Drive north at 3 am?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia doesn't answer, just smiles as she continues to drive quickly down the road and feels her heart finally reassured by being with Alexandra...</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Arriving at the small village, the two women stop at a small shop, where they buy something to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— If you had told me that we would travel, I would have packed and put on better clothes. — Alexandra comments a little uncomfortable for being dressed that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— You are so casual and at ease with these clothes, Alex. I liked!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia says, squeezing the blonde's nose, who smiles when she asks:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Where is this place that we're going to be? From what I see — she looks at the city before getting into the vehicle. — There are no hotels around here...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Let's go to a special place, near by! — the detective responds when entering the car and sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— What do you mean, close? Liv, what is this place?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexandra questions trying to understand where they are and, as soon as Olivia starts driving again, she realizes that, for her to have done that crazy thing of looking for a place far from everything and everyone just to be together, it's because Olivia Benson would also not be able to be without her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to contain it, Alexandra smiles with joy at the same time she feels a chill in her belly mixed with fear, because she has never done that in her life! Take the road from nowhere and travel without a destination...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment Olivia drives down a small road, Alexandra realizes that is going up until they reach a beautiful field! With small old houses, where some show smoke from the chimneys. Then, Olivia parks in front of the last one saying:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-— Here we are! This will be our refuge for a couple of days...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Alexandra gets out of the car without closing the door and looks at the small old house, thinking about how much she longs to be with Olivia again and, at that moment, she would have it just for herself for a few days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enchanted by the location, Alexandra walks slowly to the door and turns to Olivia smiling:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— It's so small and so compact, Liv... Can I come in?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sure, here's the key.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia responds cheerfully and throws the key to the blonde. The brown eyes look at Alexandra as if she admires a work of art and feels at peace as she has not felt for months (since the blonde went away).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as she unlocks the door, Alexandra enters observing everything carefully, noting that everything is made of rustic wood and with only two rooms: the bathroom and the bedroom / living room / kitchen, where there is a delicate fireplace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Covering her mouth with her hands, Alexandra watches everything enchanted, reminding her of your grandmother's house! She walks around the place touching everything with great care and attention, until she turns to face Olivia still standing at the entrance door:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Liv... It's so beautiful here! So cozy and so charming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The detective says nothing, locks the door and approaches the blonde without breaking her passionate smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Glad you liked it! I believe you want to take a shower and rest. I'll light the fireplace and then make some coffee for us...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexandra kisses Olivia's mouth affectionately and walks to the bathroom, turning on the tap, allowing the hot water to fill the bathtub. After a while, with the bathtub already filled, Alexandra feels the cold water and exclaims:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Aaahhh !!! Liv !!! The water is cold!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the same time, Olivia appears laughing and bringing a bucket of hot water, which she pours into the bathtub, and looks at Alexandra:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Okay, there is your hot water. There is no running hot water here, we need to warm up. — she kisses the blonde's mouth affectionately. — Let me help you with these clothes...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her hands wishing more than ever to touch that woman again and with her eyes longing to see Alexandra as she loves most, Olivia helps the blonde to be completely naked and, for a few seconds, remains admiring with desire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without expecting any action from Olivia, Alexandra gently enters the bathtub and calls her with a finger. Smiling and taking off her clothes, Olivia enters the bathtub in silence, sits behind the prosecutor and pulls her closer, leaning their bodies against each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water seems to get even hotter. Alexandra is lying on her back to Olivia and leans your head on her shoulder, feeling her splash water on your breasts. She closes her eyes, stroking the detective's legs with her hands and finally feeling good about being with the one she most wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Liv... Can I ask you something?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Of course, whatever you want, Alex. — Olivia responds by caressing the prosecutor's breasts, who remains with her eyes closed and caressing her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— What excuse did you come here for? What did you say at the unit?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia doesn't respond immediately, kisses Alexandra's neck and murmurs:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Don't think about it now, Alex. Forget those things and enjoy those moments with me... — she inhales her neck and smiles. — I love you and nothing will stop me from being by your side... even if it is for a few days...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loving to hear that, Alexandra smirks when she says:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— You were always the only one who could leave me speechless ... I am practical, a bit serious, very calculated... but you shake me... mess me up and leave me so unarmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I needed to see you, Alex. With no TV, no internet or extra people that just get in the way of our lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia murmurs as she squeezes Alexandra's breasts, who laughs weakly and puts one leg out of the bath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I never did that, you know, to run away like that in the middle of the night — Alexandra starts to speak, feeling happy and with her body on fire. — Only you are able to put me into a car and disappear from the map without thinking. It is just with you that I want to stay like this, in this very disconcerting intimacy. — the blonde's voice is soft and, feeling the detective's kisses on her neck, she shivers completely with the caresses on her breasts... — I would stay here with you my whole life...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Take a look at our little paradise<br/>It ain't much but baby, you and I<br/>Picked the right stars, made the right wish<br/>Ain't nothing out there like this"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lying in bed after a delicious moment of love, the women remain silent enjoying each other's company until Alexandra, showing a thoughtful face, comments:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— How strange, my cell phone hasn't rang at all... and I have no idea what time is it... — Alexandra sighs and sees Olivia laughing. — What?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Crazy, you didn't bring your phone... as far as I could tell, you didn't bring anything but your love for me!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The detective comments with a funny wink at the prosecutor, who immediately sits down and puts her hands on her head:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I don't believe it!? Soon the police will show up here, I'm sure! Detective Marson will look for me, if I know him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia also sits down and, bothering about the woman's concern for someone else, looks at her seriously:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Now, you're with me and, IF this detective comes after you, you won't need to give him any satisfaction, since there is no better person in the world than me for you to be safe, is there?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexandra looks at Olivia seriously and, stroking her face, says:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— It's all right, Liv! You don't have to worry about it... I know there is no better person than you... — she laughs delicately. — It's just that I would like to warn my team that this weekend I won't be available, as I had promised that I would be...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia doesn't seem to improve her expressions, not liking all that Alexandra's concern with other people and calling them "my team". How come other detectives, other than she and the UVE staff, would be Alexandra Cabot's team?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a slight sigh, Olivia feels a fear that Alexandra is getting used to a life that isn't necessarily hers and that is only for a short time, making her completely forget the love they fought so hard to keep and live... even in the shadows of a friendship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Liv?! — Alexandra asks when touching the detective's arm gently and looks at her with concern. — Are you alright? You seem sad... What happened?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia finally puts her brown eyes in the blue ones and the memories of that fateful night of the shots return in her mind, reliving the scene of her lover falling to the floor and bleeding in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swallowing hard and wishing not to remember those dark moments that forced them to walk away from each other, Olivia smiles weakly, unable to prevent her tongue from questioning and looking weak:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— You aren't changing our life in NY for something that isn't for real, are you, Alex? — the woman tries to argue, but the detective continues: — I would do anything to get back in time and prevent all this torment from happening. — she caresses Alexandra's hands and kisses them for a long time. — I can't forgive myself for not having protected you...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Stop! — Alexandra exclaims desperately and covers the detective's mouth with one hand, but in a gentle way. — Stop blaming yourself, please, Liv... — she smiles sadly as she lightly kisses Olivia's lips. — You can't blame yourself for anything, my love! I'm alive, right here in front of you and loving you more and more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, feeling her heart stop for a few seconds just looking at the person she misses most every day, Olivia tries not to look so romantic or, at least, not so pathetic (since she is always afraid of looking weak that much).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, unable to forbid the happiness she feels just by seeing the love in those eyes that know her so well, Olivia kisses Alexandra deeply in the mouth as she murmurs:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I know we promise to hold on to our longing and keep our distance, but I couldn't bear to be without one more day. — she leans her forehead on hers and smiles. — I needed to find out where you were and that's what I did, going to the last of the resources, but I did it!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking worriedly at the detective, Alexandra, stroking her face, asks:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Liv... what did you do?! And what did you say at the unit to be here these days? Please don't spoil your life because of me. We will get over this and we will still be together, believe me. We cannot do something wrong and thus put everything to waste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia doesn't say anything right away, she gently gets out of bed and, approaching the suitcase next to her, starts looking for something:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I asked for a favor to someone who knows how to enter "secret" systems, if you know what I mean. — she puts on sweatpants and winks at Alexandra. — And I just told Cragen that I needed to deal with a private important matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raising an eyebrow, Alexandra lies back on the bed and, covering herself with the blanket, asks laughing:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— And he believed?! You?! Stopping working to take care of something particular?! Out of nowhere?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia just shrugs and, putting on a T-shirt, says:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yes! Believe it or not, I'm entitled to a few days off, since I haven't taken a vacation in years. It was just hard to trick Elliot, but it was a necessary thing to do. I couldn't put our relationship at risk and, mainly, you!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexandra doesn't seem to find the right words to argue against Olivia's explanation, which is unprecedented, since the blonde always has something to say and loves to go against unreasonable explanations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, feeling tired and an absurd amount of sleep of months without really sleeping in peace, as she feels at that moment with Olivia, Alexandra sighs deeply and, settling herself more to the pillow, murmurs when closing her eyes:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I'll just rest my eyes for a few minutes, Liv... I haven't known what this is for months... sleeping, you know...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia remains standing at the foot of the bed and watching the woman clearly beginning to sleep peacefully, with her hair tossed on the pillow and with a happy face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kisses Alexandra's neck before covering her again, walks over to the small kitchen counter and, taking the car keys, leaves the house and locks the door.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The moment Alexandra Cabot sits slowly on the bed rubbing her eyes, she notices everything dark and just a dancing light from the small fireplace. How long has your body not rested like that?! How many months had she not felt that deep sleep?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finds herself still naked and, getting up from the bed, walks over to the suitcase beside the bed and looks for something to wear, concluding that Olivia had thought of everything, including the clothes she had brought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After wearing Olivia's sweatshirt and sweatpants, Alexandra walks into the kitchen to make coffee and realizes she is alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Where is she? — she scratches her hair and, looking at what she wears, smiles silly: — How I missed her smell and her clothes... — she hugs her body and closes her eyes. — It will be difficult to say goodbye when the time is right... I can't say that I don't want to go back to NY anymore...</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Sitting on the sofa reading a book she found in the suitcase, Alexandra drinks her coffee and stays there for almost an hour, until Olivia enters the house carrying some bags.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as her eyes meet Alexandra, Olivia smiles:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— But look who decided to wake up!? Hello...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexandra just smiles and continues to read, completely ignoring the presence of the detective, who takes things out of the bag and keeps them in the fridge and in the closet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stopping what she does and looking intently at the blonde, Olivia smiles when she sees that her Alexandra hasn't changed and that she's still the same person in love with books and that she seems to "disconnect" from everything around her to sink into reading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, walking slowly until she approaches Alexandra, Olivia crouches in front of her and, taking the book from her hands sweetly, says:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hello...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hi... — Alexandra replies when she sees the detective there and points to the book. — You even thought about it, didn't you? Bringing something for me to read... You haven't forgotten my favorite hobby, have you? In fact, you thought of everything, huh?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting out a silly laugh and lightly kissing her lips, Olivia returns the book to Alexandra and goes back to the sink counter, answering:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I would never forget anything about you, Alex. How could I do that if all I think about is you? — the two look at each other passionately and the detective starts to take the shopping out of the bags. — The sweatshirt set was perfect on you... my clothes haven't your perfume for a long time...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drinking a sip of your coffee and looking at the woman in the kitchen, Alexandra says:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yeah... It's been a while since I wore your clothes... I think I'll have to keep this one, don't you agree?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia just laughs and, nodding, comments:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I brought food for us, so we have dinner today, breakfast and lunch tomorrow. We don't have to leave here anytime soon...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— What will we eat, Chef Benson?! — Alexandra asks when she gets up and stops on the other side of the small counter, where she places the cup there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hmmm... Miss Cabot... we'll eat something that was our first dinner... — Olivia comments by putting water in a pan and showing two packages of pasta, one spaghetti and another fusilli. — It will be pasta with white sauce! Just choose which one you prefer, madame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two women laugh silly and Alexandra feels her heart sink when she sees Olivia doing all that, demonstrating how much she missed her and that she hasn't forgotten her for even a minute... besides clearly maintaining a hope of her return to NY with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexandra takes a deep breath and tries not to cry, feeling horrible for not having the courage to say how much her plans have changed and that her return to NY... maybe... it would never happen again...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Look, I even brought wine for us! — Olivia exclaims shaking a bottle and smiles beautifully. — Come open for us, please.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Putting a smile on her trembling lips and determined not to destroy all that happiness she is feeling when she is with the woman of her life again (even for a few days). Alexandra steps into the kitchen, takes the wine in her hands and kisses for a long time Olivia's cheek murmuring:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— I love you... and know that I have never felt so happy in such a small place...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>